Freedom for a day
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: One day of freedom. That's all Jester is ever going to get. Please R and R. :D


Freedom for a day. Note: wanted to do something fluffy after that big serious story I did. Hope you like.

* * *

At Arkham the wind blew the leaves across the old road, for once there was no lightning and no rain and inside things where looking up for one inmate, soon to be ex-inmate.

Doctor Cassidy smiled at he young patient in front of her. The child sat with her legs completely still and a sane smile on her face.

"You've made excellent progress Jessica and tomorrow, you will be released completely sound and stable."

Jester grinned, no wait she's not Jester anymore is she, Jessica grinned. "YAY!" She cried as she jumped into the air.

Suddenly she stopped and gave her Doctor a sheepish grin. "Err, I mean, thank you Doctor Cassidy."

Sarah smiled. "It's okay, you have a very good reason to be proud of yourself," suddenly they heard a commotion out side and Doctor Cassidy sighed with slight annoyance. "I just wish that some of the other more dangerous inmates could do as well as you."

Jessica walked to the door and watched as Robin brought Riddler, he was struggling and cursing at Robin in anagrams.

"I'll get out!" he screamed. "You can't keep me locked up in here!"

Robin handed him over to the guards who took him away and out of Jessica's sight.

Robin narrowed his eyes at her and the child grinned. "How Ya' doing Birdy? Guess what, tomorrow you won't be having any more trouble from me ever again," she cried.

Robin walked over to her and held out his hand. "Well done," he said as Jessica took it.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Now I can go back into society and live a nice normal life. Heck, I might even get a job!"

She tried to remove her hand from his grip, but she couldn't.

She glanced up at him and he pulled his hand back, still holding hers and hissed. "Just remember, I'll be watching you."

Jessica gulped a little. "Ha, ever heard of privacy?"

Robin let go of her hand and walked off.

"I'll show you, Bird boy! I'll be as sane as everybody else!" cried Jester pouching a fist into the air.

* * *

Gotham streets where generally quiet on sundays, but today was a different matter as the once super criminal Jessica Turner came down the street on roller blades.

She laughed and blew another bubble, all of her stuff was in her back pack as she raced down the streets.

People moved out of the way screaming because she wasn't paying attention and then she stopped when she noticed leather jacket with the clubs sign on the back of it.

She grinned and looked up at the sign.

_50% of all clothes._

Jessica grinned. "Wahoo! Shopping!"

She skated inside and grabbed the leather jacket.

"Oh it's perfect," she muttered to herself as she tried it on.

"Miss, you can't bring that thing in here," snapped a woman as she pointed at Jessica's pet hyena, Giggles, who was sniffing at the clothes and licking his lips.

Jessica glanced at him and smiled back at the lady. "Don't worry, he won't cause any trouble."

The shop manager blinked at her and walked away.

Jessica frowned. "Gee, what's her problem? Not only are they robbing me of my money, they tell me I can't bring in my cute little puppy," Jessica knelt down and scratched his head. "It's not like you're going to cause any trouble is it? I mean, that's my job."

She got up and skated a little further until she bumped into someone.

Blinking she looked up to see a boy about her age, with short light brown hair and a dashing face.

"Gee, sorry. I really should look where I'm going," she muttered as she got up.

"That's okay. Miss," said the boy as he held out his hand for a shake, but Giggles began to growl and bark at him.

"Hey Giggles, knock it off!" snapped Jessica.

She shook her head and looked back at the boy and took his hand. "Sorry about that, I don't know what's wrong with him. The name's Jest- Jessica. Jessica Turner," she quickly mumbled over her mistake.

"Tim Drake." said the boy.

Jessica grinned. "Oh, yeah. Bruce Wayne's kid ain't Ya'? You've got a good grip."

Tim looked down at his hand and smirked, before taking it away. "Ha, sorry about that."

Jessica giggled. "No need. I've had worse before, trust me!"

Tim smiled at her. "I bet you have."

"Yeah," the girl went misty eyed like she was remembering something and then it was gone in an instant. "Well, no time like the present. I really must be going now, gotta' bye this jacket," she explained as she held it up for him to see. "Bye, bye Tim!"

She then bumped into another person, this happened to be one of the people Jessica had atacked, well threatened is more like it.

"Ha, sorry," she muttered as she got up.

The woman's eyes widened. "You're Jester!" she shrieked.

Jessica shook her head. "Nahh. I'm Jessica Turner. Sorry about that whole theasco last year. My bad. But don't worry I'm sane now, see!" she cried as she held up her certificate.

The woman blinked a couple of times. "How nice for you," she muttered before she walked out of the building.

Jessica sighed. "Ya' do one tiny thing wrong and no one forgives Ya'."

She willer bladed up to the counter and placed the jacket on it, before giving the woman the money.

"I mean, sure I've made a few mistakes, but don't they always say look to the future? For give and forget?"

The woman at the till nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

Jessica nodded too before grabbing her new jacket. "Yeah, I knew someone would understand," she muttered before roller blading off.

The woman at the till looked shocked for a moment and cried. "Miss, miss! Wait I need to remove the security tag!"

Jessica didn't hear her as she roller bladed over to the doors, but the alarms went off.

She went wide eyed and spun around a look of horror on her face. "Hey what gives?!"

"Halt!" shouted the guard as he jogged over to her.

Jessica scowled. "I payed for it!" she yelled, "You idiots ain't sending me back to the slammer!"

"No wait, I just need to get that security tag and then you can go," explained the guard but Jessica wasn't listening.

She grabbed one of the dolls from the stand and ripped the arm off before smacking it on his head, hard.

Then she skated off to the changing rooms.

Tim came rucking over to the woman at the till. "She went in there!" cried the woman as she pointed towards the changing rooms.

Tim ran inside and walked over to the only locked door there.

He gently knocked on it and said in a nice calm voice. "Jessica, calm down, I'm sure we can work this out. Besides you don't want to ruin your big day do you? Jessica?"

The door was kicked down and Tim went with it, he groaned and looked up to see Jessica in her Jester costume, a look of anger on her face.

"I tried to be good, but no! They wouldn't have that!" she jumped over Tim and ran outside, where the same woman she had threatened years ago was just getting into her car.

"Budge over Lady!" shouted Jessica as she pushed her in, before slamming the door shut and started the engine.

"Giggles!" she shouted and the hyena bounded over to her, before jumping in and then Jessica put her foot on the gas and raced down the street.

The woman slowly looked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

Jessica glared. "What?"

"Please, just let me go," the woman cried, her name was Holly.

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "I can't do that! I need you so I can get out of this place. You're my hostage and that's that!"

She focused back on the road and put the peddle to the floor.

Holly screamed and fell back into the back seat with the hyena.

Jessica grinned a little until she heard the noise of a motor bike.

She looked in the mirror and saw Robin on his bike heading towards her.

"Hey Birdy, wanna' race?" she cried when he got level with her.

"Stop the car!" he shouted.

Jessica shook her head. "No! I worked real hard to get our of that hell hole, you ain't sending me back!"

Robin shook his head. "If you stop the car we can talk about this and you won't have to go back!"

"Oh sure, I bet you said that to Eddie before you punched in in the face!"

She turned a corner and slammed the brakes on, before reversing towards Robin and his bike.

Robin went wide eyed and quickly dodged her, but he crashed into a rubbish pile.

Jessica laughed and raced down the next street.

Holly slowly pulled herself into the front seat and studied Jessica as she drove down the street.

The kid looked upset and really sad.

"What will happen to you?" Holly asked Jester as the child turned another corner, heading towards the bridge.

"I gotta' get my butt out of this freak show and into another state, that way Bird boy can't grow me back into the asylum."

Holly blinked. "Can't you just explain, it's just one big accident, you didn't mean anything by it?"

Jessica laughed. "With my past? I don't think even Harley would believe my story and she's as dumb as they get."

Holly smiled. "Hey, I'll tell you what. If you can get me out of this whole thing alive and well, I'll drop all charges."

Jessica glanced at her smiled. "Really? Ha! You're not that bad Lady," she looked back at the road and grinned. "Ha! For once in this terrible day, things are finally looking up!"

Just then an explosion ripped through the air.

Jester looked over the bridge to see a huge tank coming towards them.

Holly's eyes lit up. "DADDY!" she cried.

Jester blinked. "Daddy? Oh boy," she face palmed before turning the car and driving full speed ahead away from the tank.

"What are you doing? That's my father!" cried Holly.

"No. That's your father, IN A TANK!" yelled Jester.

Suddenly a black and white van hit the side of the car.

Jester glanced inside to see Two Face at the wheel.

Jester sighed and banged her head on the steering Wheel. "Oh great, just what I need!"

She turned a corner and headed towards a cross road.

"Who was that guy?" asked Holly.

"Two Face. He and I had a slight disagreement recently," explained Jessica as she went straight across the crossroad.

"EEP!" she squealed and slammed her foot on the brake as Robin came towards her on his bike.

Quickly she reversed and began to drive back when she almost ran into Two Face and had to stop again.

She pulled away from him and then she saw the tank.

Robin smirked. "Now I've got you,"

Holly's father grinned. "You little trouble making,"

Two Face smiled. "Double dealing Clown!"

There was a huge crash as the tank and the van smashed into the car, Robin only just managed to stop in time.

"Holly!" cried her father.

Robin pulled his helmet off and shook his head.

"Hey bird boy, look alive!"

Robin looked up to see Holly falling towards him and he caught her in his arms.

Holly smiled at him before running over to her father.

Robin turned to see Two Face getting out of his van and he was about to run off when Giggle jumped in front of him and then on him.

Robin smirked before looking back to where Jester had been to see she wasn't there.

He grappled up and walked around the roof top she must be on.

"Listen to me Jessica. We can sort this out, you can still have that life of yours," he explained.

Jessica laughed. "You really don't know when to quit do Ya'?"

Robin walked around, there where so many places for Jessica to hide it was unbelievable. "Please Jessica. I only want to help you."

Jessica jumped out in front of him and kicked him in the chest.

"I'm having a bad day!" she shouted as she took another swing at him. "I'm sick of people trying to shoot me, run me over and blow me up!" she punched right in the jaw and jumped onto one of the neon glowing signs.

"I didn't even get to have my new Jacket and I actually payed for it!"

Robin jumped up at her but she dodged and pushed him into the neon sign. Then she jumped onto the floor and glared up at him.

"I tried to be good, I really did, but if that's not good enough fine!" she threw a razor sharp playing card at Robin and it caught his cape.

"I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve," laughed Jessica as she pulled a grenade out of her pocket and threw it at Robin.

He threw a batarang at it and sent the grenade off course and towards Jessica.

She jumped and grabbed onto the scaffolding as the grenade went off.

Then that broke and she grabbed hold of the moving giant cutting knife that was advertising a new knife set.

"Talk about being pushed to the knife's tip," she muttered as she hung on. "Well, at least I'm going out on a laugh!"

Just then the sign broke and Jessica went hurtling to the ground.

She screamed and then felt someone grab her around the waist and she was pulled to safety and Robin landed with Jessica in his arms.

She laughed a little. "I guess I owe you one," she muttered before she passed out.

* * *

"Home sweet home," muttered Jessica as she walked down the corridors of Arkham asylum.

"You'll be out soon Jessica. Holly's dropped all charges. I think with a bit more work you can go back and try again," explained Doctor Cassidy.

Jessica grinned. "Well, I guess it's not that bad," she turned to Robin who had brought her down the corridor and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why'd you come after me like that? I know part of you was just doing your job but you kept on wanting to settle it out so I wouldn't end up back in here. Why did you take so much care with a girl who's only ever caused you trouble?"

Robin sighed. "Let's just say I had a bad day too once," he said as he pulled the jacket out that Jessica had wanted at the very beginning and handed it over to her.

Jessica took it and smiled. "Nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days," then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before turning and smiling to herself.

Then she grinned and spun around to give Robin a big kiss on the lips.

Edward, who was in his cell and currently watching the whole scene in front of him, looked slightly shocked and turned to Doctor Cassidy, who looked equally as shocked.

Then Jessica pulled away, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Call me," she cried making her hand look like a phone.

Robin smirked. "Don't push your luck," and then he walked away.

Doctor Cassidy took Jessica's arm and led her down the corridor, past Edward who raised and eyebrow at her.

Jessica simply waved her hand at him and muttered. "Ahh, what are you looking at?"

As she walked past him and out of his sight, Edward smiled to himself.

It was good to have Jester back.

THE END.


End file.
